everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Late Night Lounging
Late Night Lounging is a small drabble of sorts featuring my aptly named Looking Glass Monster squad (who have no pages yet) and their little late night get together (in a series of get togethers) in the student lounge. This will probably be a series of drabbles featuring all my characters (and possibly future characters) hanging out in the student lounge. Not so much of an overarching plot than just hanging out in the lounges at varying times of the day. Info Rating Probably a PG 13, only for the swearing and minor PDA. Characters * Jubilee Jove * Bernardo A. Sanchez * Reiji "Jacques" Watanabe Pairing Bernardo/Jacques (established, i.e. they've been boyfriends before this story) Playlist ??? u read me right there's a playlist (which is mostly what the three are listening to in the story oop) * Pure Shores ; All Saints * Bound ; Ponderosa Twins Plus One * Lottery ; Kali Uchis * I Could Fall In Love ; Selena * Needed Me ; Rihanna The Drabble “You two are so gay.” Jubilee rolled her eyes at the couple sitting diagonal from her armchair. “As if you aren’t, Jubes.” She stuck her tongue out at Bernardo who was currently bundled up in a lion hoodie (with ears on the hood, how adorable) and was leaning against his boyfriend. “Touché. How are we the only ones in the study lounge right now?” It was Jacques’ turn to roll his eyes. “Well, Lee, it’s Wednesday. Far as I know this is a dead day for the lounge.” “Okay one; Lee sounds weird for me. Two; wow, there’s dead days for the lounge? I’d expect some of the more studious students here. And maybe some of the no sleep bunch.” Bernardo huffed as he got up and walked over to the little bar in the corner to refill his mug. “At least we get free coffee.” Jacques pouted and tried to reach over to grab Bernardo. “Babe, come here, it’s cold.” Jubilee rolled her eyes again. “One; that’s gay. Two; you’re the only one here without a jacket. Or a robe.” Jacques blew out a little puff of green fire. “I’m a dragon, you over-sized carnival chicken.” Jubilee started to laugh as she typed out something for her Mirror Blog. “I’m done, holy shit, change my nickname to that in the group chat!” Bernardo came back to the couch and raised an eyebrow. “Arguably you are ''an over-sized carnival chicken, especially when you go out to the street parties.” Jubilee swiped something on her Mirror Phone and turned the screen to the two. “That’s the one last last week right?” “Yep. You were there right?” “Nah, he wasn’t. He was sick, and I had to take care of him.” “Since ''when have you two had some psychic connection to each other?” Bernardo laughed softly. “We’re roommates, remember?” Jubilee put her face in her hands. “''Shit'', I forgot. You two are so gay.” Bernardo kissed his boyfriend on the cheeks, which made him sigh giddily. “Don’t we know it, Jubes.” Jubilee made a playful gagging gesture and stuck out her tongue. "I'm getting tooth ache from you two; pay my dentist bills you shits." The three all laughed. skip, Jubilee got up to get something from her room and is now back in the lounge "Hey guys, I'm probably gonna go back to my room for..." Jubilee noticed that the two were sleeping soundly on the couch, Bernardo cuddling up against Jacques. "You two..." Jubilee smiled to herself and took a picture of them with her Mirror Phone. She looked around for a blanket (settling for a big piece of fur someone draped on the other couch) and draped it over the sleeping couple. "Hopefully none of you fall from the couch." She snickered and walked out of the lounge. Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:MonsooonSeasonn